


Things Brian will never get used to

by potato_claudia



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Banana Bus Squad ships, Brian/Brock - Freeform, Brock/Brian - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Moo Snuckel(Brock) - Freeform, Moo Snuckel/Terrorizer, My first fic, Terroizer/Moo Snuckel, Terrornuckel - Freeform, Terrorsnuckel - Freeform, Terrorsnuckle fluff, The Gaming Terrorizer(Brian) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_claudia/pseuds/potato_claudia
Summary: Brian would never get used to this.He's never gonna get used to someone loving him





	Things Brian will never get used to

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time posting a fanfic here and I'm really nervous. If you're interested to see more of this, please tell me in the comments. I'm thinking of making this into a series and telling you guys Brian's reason for "Not getting used to someone loving and caring for him". This might be included in a part of my upcoming fanfic starring Minicat, H2O Vanoss, Terrosnuckel, Daithi De Calibre and probably Basicallyido407.  
> Before you begin reading I just wanna say that English is not my first language so there might be a few grammar mistakes here and there. And if there is, pls tell me I will edit it. Feedback is appreciated. And yah. I hope you guys will enjoy it:)

Brian is never gonna get used to this. 

He's never gonna get used to waking up to his lover curling up his side, snoring quietly and breathing with his mouth slightly open. 

He's never gonna get used to waking up and finding the other side of the bed empty, before leaving the bed and going into the kitchen to find his lover making breakfast for them. Brock would glance over his shoulder and smile at Brian and say "Morning sleepyhead." as Brian walk closer and hug him from behind. "Breakfast is almost ready." Brian would then smile sheepishly and kiss the top of Brock's head, then turn Brock over for a soft, gentle kiss. Brock would then wrinkle his nose and say "Go brush your teeth now, Brian. Your breath stinks." As he turn back to the stove with a tiny smile on his face, earning a light chuckle from Brian before he head over to the bathroom. 

He would never get used to being able to go to Brock whenever he had a terrible day. Brock would kiss him and hug him and talk to him until he feels better. Sometimes vice versa. 

He would never get used to editing together with him and asking for advices whenever he needs it. Brock is the best one to ask for advices as he'll be completely honest with you and help you with editing.

He would never get used to Brock introducing him to his close friends as his boyfriend proudly. He would hold Brian's hand tightly and squeeze it on their way there to reassure him, then telling him to don't be so nervous and that his friend will like him. When they're finally there, he would smile at his friends and say "Guys this is Brian, my perfect boyfriend." then turn back to Brian to smile at him. His friends are welcoming and nice to him and he soon became friends with them. 

He's never gonna get used to Brock walking in the office at night, hugging him from behind and kissing the top of his head and saying "Don't you think it's a little late for editing now? Let's just edit together tomorrow, shall we?". He would then kiss his lover's hand and close his laptop before standing up and going to bed with him. 

He's never gonna get used to cuddling with Brock and him whispering tiny praises and compliments to Brian, and Brian complimenting him back as they both giggle and kiss each other. Brian would hide his face in the crook of Brock's neck, taking in the scent of him and falling asleep like that. 

He's never gonna get used to someone being there for him no matter what happens. Brian is never gonna get used to it. 

Getting used to a man loving and caring for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this:) If there's anything that you think can be improved, please don't hesitate to tell me. I won't mind.  
> Have a nice day, xx.  
> Stay awesome:)
> 
> ~  
> Tumblr:potato-claudia  
> Wattpad:potato_claudia  
> I'm also on Twitter, Insta etc and I basically use the same username on every website.


End file.
